runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Levels of 2011
Best Levels Hub|NextPage=Best Levels of 2012}} =Intro= Welcome, everybody, to the “What is the Best Level of All Time” list of 2011, or WITBLO11. This was definitely an interesting year for level design. A lot of energy was focused on contests, with an incredibly strong set of LDCs (14th, 15th, 16th, 18th) and standout entries even in the lesser occupied LDCs (12th, 13th, 17th). Couple that with the start of the LD Duels under management of NanTheDark and the breakout of the Tier List and of the WITBLO series itself, and you not only get good levels but people motivated to make their levels exceptional. And as with every year, there are some notable standouts, this year included. 2011 was yet another massive turning point for level designing. By now, people were more and more comfortable with their skills and more and more empowered to outdo their best and what was never done before. With mini-movies being made, record-breaking glitches being found and even the simple platformer becoming something much more, the trend is truly pointing upward in regards to skill and evolution of the Super Mario 63 Level Designer, where things that have never been done before become something much more attainable and possible. Considering the average designer is between 10 and 20 years old, and you are designing on par with game-makers themselves, feel very empowered, even if you're not on the list, because this generation is poised to do powerful things. Before we start, I'd like to, of course, thank the standout judges. Master1.0, Volcove and SMIC, names you already recognize well, have done excellent jobs as predicted, and helped end this season well before the prior one. On that note, however, I'd like to address the newest adage to the WITBLO rule book. Levels to the 2012 list will be rounded up well up to the ending of whichever LDC occurs in January. This means that I won't spend time researching last minute, but break it apart during the year, as well as giving you up to half a year to edit. Here's a list of already approved levels for the 2012 list. I'll edit the 2012 post itself with more details But, overall, today is about the good levels from 2011. Let’s take a good look. ---- November 16, 2012 Update: As mentioned in the 2010 post, the 2011 list welcomes the addition of two former 2010 levels that, now that they have been time-checked, actually belong here. We will also see the removal of the controversial Koopa Yoshi's Timewarper, seeing as it being there had negative reaction and really, wasn't good enough to be justified as part of the list (unlike Worst_master's work in Wiggler Fields). In addition, towards the top, we are welcoming a new, 25th addition to the list in order to round the numbers out. Many items on the list will be set back to integrate the three new entrants in, so we apologize if your number has decreased by a margin of 1 to three. ---- Well, thanks Volcove. :) Just so I can make the obvious abundantly clear, just because I happen to run the WITBLO series does not mean this was in any way fixed. :P I recall Volcove saying several times "Destination Wins. End of fucking story." and getting the same from SMIC. My personal favorites were in the 3rd, 2nd and 4th slots, respectively. Thanks for the victory, but more importantly, thanks for another incredible year. Humbly yours, MessengerOfDreams. ---- HERE IS THE 2011 VAULT SO YOU CAN ALL PLAY THESE FANTASTIC LEVELS. (the three new additions will have their levels url'd into the level itself.) =The List= #1-Destinations by MessengerOfDreams & Venexis Vault Post Winner of the extremely talented & competitive 16th LDC (Musical Moods) by a mere 0.04 of a point (over Volcove, no less ), as well as the most successful collaboration to date Story-driven, Dream, Castle, Darkness The initial dreamscape as a whole (the platform message in particular), the nightmarish creature in a different dreamscape Well, this certainly feels like deja vu. I announced this as the winner for that contest, and now I'm announcing it again for WITBLO12, and frankly, I'm still not surprised in the slightest. I mean, where to start with this? You can tell that both makers put their all into it, for each of their individual styles are quite evident, between MoD's for storytelling and Ven's creativity with block monster creation, along with everything inbetween. It breaks apart an absurd number of barriers in the process, achieving something that easily stands out from almost everything else, yet at the same time remains an enjoyable Mario platformer at its heart. Sure, it takes a rather dark, unsettling turn as a whole, but that is what makes it so tantalizing and mesmerizing to me. It is the sort of level and story that keeps you guessing what will happen next, and how it will all be resolved. Additionally, for a contest that revolves around music, this certainly embraced that notion quite nicely, because the theme that was chosen fits the entire experience like a glove, and enhances pretty much every aspect of it like a glove. The aesthetics support this all the more, between the truly disconnected dream landscapes and the gorgeous, unique castles and towers that one soon comes to explore, and even the roughness and cutoff from a few areas still serve to add to the experience rather than detract. Even if the sequencing could have been improved in areas, it is still the sort of level that will rope you in with ease, and quite frankly, you're missing out if you don't give this a try. Especially if you're fond of original stories, you certainly won't be disappointed. I know I wasn't. #2-Dimension Infinity by Star king Vault Post Being the oft-referenced winner of the 12th LDC Space, Alternate Dimension, Castle Shooting up from the trippy castle to the final expanse of the space challenge. You may think that some look down on the glitch and high-tech level craft as overdone, but it is certainly respected, when it’s done right and not just as a half-executed grab for points. In levels like Dimension Infinity, a revolutionary miniseries that dominated the 12th LDC, it helps not only to create a fantastic level, but a whole world and a game in and of itself. Dimension Infinity is aptly named- here, the possibilities are infinite, both within the world and within Star king’s designing. He plays by his own rules here, playing out the attachment to Mario games on a frail string, and yet it works. It’s so un-Miyamoto, but it works very well. The multiple glitches and tricks and ideas are used wisely throughout the level, creating an incredible, original play with only one weak spot to be found, a world that looks as bat-shit-crazy as it sounds, but at the same time so cohesive and flawless. Whether it is in space, in Star king’s castle or anywhere else, Dimension Infinity is a majestic level by the Star king. #3-Realm of the Heavens/Parallel Spires Vault Post The two levels, placing 2nd in the 14th (Pure Platformer) and 16th (Musical Moods) LDCs, respectively, were created with each other in mind as a two level mini-series. Sky, Platformer, Castle Trekking through the tricky floating mini-towers Pulling off a level he hoped to win with, followed with a level true to his style done exactly how he wanted it, Volcove does some of his best work with these simplistic platformers sporting some of his best design, an exhilarating sky-high feel and some of the most intelligent platforming in the game, exactly what you’d expect from a Volcovian masterpiece. Volcove takes all the platforming items and takes them far beyond what you’d think them capable of, with clever tricks you have to play to believe. It just goes to show you how simple it is to create mindblowing. The difficulty starts out high and barely lets up throughout the level, although it’s easy to manage when you get the hang of it. Volcove promotes his craft of his perfected “castle crush” which pits you against a moving block looking to crush you into the platforms ahead of you. It’s been done a few times by other people, but Volcove is truly the master of it. His design aesthetic is simply sublime as well. The journey to Realm in the first level takes you through the clouds and into a subtle rainbow of steampunkesque floating castles and towers which eventually lead you up to the Parallel Spires, where he creates a stunning canvas of white and breathes life into it with clean, cleverly designed castles amid the ever-expansive clouds. When you work your way to the top of the towers, it’s a feeling of pure accomplishment of getting through two incredibly challenging, incredibly well pulled off levels by the master of levelmaking craft. #4-Frost Glade (aka Ghostly Grove) by DarkBlaze Vault Post The out-of-left-field winner of the 17th LDC (Winter) Forest, Snow The whole level is just one big wow moment. By far, the biggest surprise in 2011 was DarkBlaze’s victory in the 17th LDC. Even King had the advantage of being unknown (like Cryo) but DarkBlaze had only placed as high as fifth in the 16th LDC, so him beating competitors he had previously placed behind was one thing. The other shock, however, was how incredible the level itself was, and how it was designed unlike anything the site had quite seen. The graphics are the immediate draw, sporting a subtle beauty that in and of itself can be oddly moving. It’s best to see for yourself the incredibly clever tiling, gorgeous item use and the fact that DarkBlaze is one of the few people who have successfully created a dense forest. It may lag a certain amount, but not to the extent that you’d expect it to. Surprisingly, an element that makes it so memorable is the music choice, which doubles as a subtle tribute. The use of Donkey Kong Country 2 Soundtrack helps explain the design, which is very reminiscent of the games, and Forest Interlude helps bring an additional beauty and nostalgia to the level. Of course, the gameplay is incredibly strong for a platformer level, providing a difficult challenge that is still easily attainable, with traditional, classic Mario vibes to go with the Rare atmosphere. What sets this apart from other classic, simplistic levels (such as Goomba Valley and Niveau Victorieux Galaxy) is the impeccable and innovative design, which goes a long way and inspires designers, and just makes for a lovely experience overall. #5-Stone Tower Temple by Volcove Vault Post The surprise winner of the 15th LDC (Earth and Sky) Temple, Switch, Garden, Sky Traversing the gardens from the ground and then upside down, from platforms in the sky. No one is as much of a hater of this level as Volcove himself, who created this in a bid to win 5th place (in order to be the first member with all medals 1st-6th) but ended up winning instead. However much he may repute and disown it, however, the public has been receptive to this incredibly clever level which makes further use of the ‘switch’ mechanic sometimes used in Volcove’s levels. In this fun platformer, you are tasked with traversing a sturdy temple within grasslands which eventually leads you to the top, which transports you to a room that turns the whole world upside down. From there, you must traverse the whole temple all over again. A simple, stellar idea is executed flawlessly with Volcove’s attention to detail and his professional construction, making sure that there are no game-breaking bugs and glitches. Combine these with gorgeous graphics and clever, enjoyable platforming tricks common in his levels and you have a level that (sorry, Volcove) deserved its win and its place in the WITBLO11 top 5. #6-Ghostly Cave by NWolf Vault Post Attaining a large following even though it only placed 4th in the 16th LDC (Musical Moods). Cave, Haunted, Darkness The entwining web of shadows as a whole There are many levels, noteworthy and not, that make use of disabled level transitions for the shadowed effect, but this level in particular introduces it in a more unique manner: shadow lights that create varying objects from coins and 1-ups to platforms whenever they intersect. This alone makes for a unique play experience, since navigating such webs is certainly something that is far less typical than usual. Combined with the very fitting environment to explore NWolf's usual bout of difficult, challenging platforming (which can be a mixed blessing depending on who you ask, but the harder stuff is in an alternate path), it is rather obvious why it is so well received as a whole. Even if it didn't earn a medal, it is certainly great enough to deserve a high placing this year. #7-Journey to the Arctic by MP3Amplifier & SuperMIC One of the two silver medalists of the 17th LDC (Winter Wonderland) ran by Volcove, and also the 2nd highest placing collaboration as a whole Winter, Exploration, Multiple Tilesets The world exploration section as a whole While the two makers on their own have each had varying amounts of success with their individual entries, they serve to make up for each others flaws by working together, and the result is quite spectacular. Even if it is a bit quirky and buggy in some areas, it is more than made up for by the upbeat nature, unique platforming challenges and an exquisite environment that focuses both on winter as well as world travel (something which hasn't been done to this extent before). The sheer number of unique attributes make it difficult to summarize them all, so you are better off simply playing it for yourself. Even if it doesn't conform to everyone's styles, it is still something that will leave you with a smile on your face when you're done. #8-A Roaming Celsius Luminary by MessengerOfDreams written by SuperMIC viewtopic.php?f=22&t=34464&p=190281&#p190281 Came in second place for the 17th LDC, tying with up-and-coming designers SMIC and ~MP3 Amplifier~. Galaxy, Snow & Ice, Story-driven Saying goodbye to all of your penguin friends as you left the galaxy. While it was uneven in sections and isn't as professionally done as it could have been, it nonetheless was a beautiful level. Driven by an interesting story of a squad of penguin scientists saving their icy world from melting from the inside out, it's set among a daringly icy backdrop and consists of what MoD calls "a sandbox of ideas I thought to try out because why not", this level entered the stream of LDers and pulled through, tying with a 16.08/20. #9-Survivor by AwesomeJRFD and Star king Vault Post Collaboration between two designers of equal fame and caliber that placed third in the 13th LDC (Beach). Beach, Jungle The perfect storm of part two AwesomeJRFD and Star king pull out all the stops in this collaborative entry, one of four collaborations ever to place in an LDC. Their styles, already quite similar, merge wonderfully here in this adventurous level. While it is technically incomplete the gameplay they provide is more than enough, sending you on a treasure hunt for the ages for the sake of the Star King and world-saving. (Unfortunately, there is no sign of the JRFD Lord; it is assumed that his death was what provoked the events of this level. :troll: ) You’re sent through black forests and sunny beaches, across oceans and through deadly storms to reclaim the Shine Sprites to stabilize the world. With an interesting story, well-executed gameplay and another successful atmosphere, this is a testament to the skill of both designers and showed that collaborating wasn’t only limited to the monopoly of MoD/Ven and could produce many great levels. #10-Secrets of Earth and Sky by Master 1.0 Vault Post Earning the bronze medal in the 15th LDC (Earth and Sky) Castle, Grasslands, Space Traversing the blue block maze in the castle’s basement, unlike any other. If Logical Forest was the showcase of tile glitches and Dimension Infinity arguably the notable introduction, Master’s Secrets of Earth and Sky was the best example of using them cleanly as a part of the level, and that’s what is most notable about it. True to his style, it fits with his other levels as a story-driven level between the player and his best friend Murph as they make their way to the skies to fight the ultimate evil. The adventure Master carves is a brilliant and enjoyable one, creating several puzzles and obstacles with passable bricks and other technical-based gameplay (block bosses, elevators, all that good shebang) that are mixed with good old fashioned platforming. It’s a well-rounded experience with good graphics, fun gameplay and surprisingly smooth playing for all the technical work done in the level, which rarely ever falters. #11-Goomba Valley by King Vault Post Securing an unexpected first place finish in the heated 14th LDC, the most attended LDC in history. Grasslands, Platformer The descent through the clouds Not everyone fully accepted the task of making a simple platformer without any excessive gimmicks, but there are a select few who not only took it to heart, but embraced such simplicity it to create something wondrous as a result, and it isn't surprising that King's level is the one came out on top, despite that the creator was relatively unknown back then. The level itself features a wonderful, lovely grassland environment that is somewhat reminiscent of 24murph's style, and the smooth platforming itself ensures it remains fun while letting you enjoy just what you are exploring. This level, along with many others, exist as proof that a fun, aesthetically pleasing experience can easily beat out others that rely heavily on glitches and tricks to get the job done. #12-Plastic Beach by Star king Vault Post Placing 3rd in the 16th LDC (Musical Moods), often declared to be the most talented in LDC history Beach, Factory, Sky, Ship Walking along the pirate ship decks and then diving through the skies. In one of the most original tributes in level history, Star king took the 16th LDC’s theme and decided to make a level specifically done for its music (the Plastic Beach album by Gorillaz) which was different from almost every other entry in the contest. It’s easy to see and hear the album’s influences; regardless, this level creates an atmosphere that is shockingly memorable, using its graphics to create an unforgettable, breathtaking world that can never be quite replicated in another level. The platforming itself is nice and fun, but this is a level you can just be in and enjoy just by what it is, showing that the level and its atmosphere itself are just as important as the gameplay. This is a one-of-a-kind level, and the more of those around, the better. #13-Epic Mario World Bonus Level 1 by Venexis viewtopic.php?f=24&t=9839#p91656 (you need the bottom level of that first post :p) Being a part of the critical darling Epic Mario World… with Bosses series by Venexis Bonus, Platformer Being chased down by a staircase as it forms from random moving blocks. Arguably the most incredible item in the Super Mario 63 designer is the moving and rotating block. Venexis knows this more than anyone- he’s known for his legendary boss battles with baddies made entirely out of the blocks. Here, though, he proves his mastery of the craft by creating a simple platformer which uses one tileset only and the moving blocks that match it. Combining all the great tricks and ideas the blocks provide at their most basic form into one grand showcase level, Venexis shows how simple it is to create a platforming level unlike any other. Be prepared for an unusual, challenging and fantastic experience. #14-Impossible Treasures by Doram Vault Post Winning the 13th LDC (Beach) Beach, Puzzle, Sky, Maze Leaping into the sky ocean Although Doram’s small but sweet level was a surprise winner in the 13th LDC, that isn’t to say it’s not deserving of its win. It’s the smallest LDC winner in history but certainly packs a great play within it. Fixed around two small ‘impossible’ tasks, this level hearkens back to the early days with smooth, trick-free playing, good old fashioned mazework and clever ideas, this is a level that is easy and fun to play, lighthearted and wickedly clever at the same time, just as attributable to its creator as all Doram’s levels tend to be. #15-Halloween Haunt by SuperMIC written by Volcove Winner of the Halloween '12 LDC, narrowly beating out the favorite for the contest (Volcove). Haunted, Red Coin Hunt Accidentally flushing yourself down the toilet. Yes, you can do that. It is clear that the level is meant to be a tribute to Fourinone's Ethereal Mansion from the first Halloween contest, and the similar style of introduction clearly shows. The quest itself is primarily what separates it from its predecessor (aka excavating a giant, haunted pumpkin), and while it is rough around the edges, it is a trait that pretty much every level from the very short mini contest possesses, so it is easier to overlook because of this. The collection itself, while brief, still offers a variety of challenges, and even makes use of some nifty block monster tricks to spice things up all the move, and the experience ensures that you feel accomplished once you overcome it. #16-Niveau Victorieux Galaxy by MessengerOfDreams written by Volcove Vault Post The close winner of the very first Level Designer duel. Space, Exploration, Platformer The rather non-sequitur of a secret ending. Also the secret FLUDD. MoD said that he would have preferred to enter this in the 14th (pure platformer) LDC over the other, less successfully entry, and it certainly has a similar feel as the successful Alignment of Fates level. Would it have done well there? Who knows? The fact that it is simply a platformer and little else is a bit of a surprise coming from MoD, who usually focuses on immense storytelling, but that doesn't make it any less amusing. The simplicity of navigating different environments during your trip through the galaxy is quite enjoyable, even if it isn't as mind blowing or as noteworthy some of his other levels (including those within WITBLO11 itself). Be warned, however, of the presence of some glitchy behavior along with extreme difficulty spikes within the later sections of the level, both of which can get bothersome if you're not expecting them. #17-Blizzid Canyon by Nin10mode written by Volcove Being a noteworthy level from the failed Level Designer Tournament from a while back. Winter, Cave The bridges (broken and not) along with the darkened depths below. This level is a bit of an oddball, for it is noteworthy for a different reason than what might initially come to mind. For a platformer, it doesn't offer anything out of the ordinary (although the difficulty ensures that you need to think out your maneuvers before jumping forth), and the length leaves more to be desired, especially due to the unpleasantly abrupt ending. However, despite this, it is the graphical power of the level that makes it so beautiful and awe-inspiring. The environment is crafted incredibly well, and it truly exudes the chilling feeling that it is meant to give off. It is well detailed as a whole and makes great use of rocky pillars in particular in order to accentuate the overall terrain. While it weakens somewhat in the final cavern section (as the ice and cavern tiles tend to clash easily), it still remains a favorite for the trip it provides. #18-Mushroom’s Edge by NanTheDark Vault Post Placing 4th in the heated 14th LDC, the most attended LDC in history. Platformer, Exploration, City, Rooftops A huge chasm leap into a construction area. Taking easy influence from the game Mirror’s Edge, this parkour platformer is a fast-paced rush experience that flows easily and beautifully throughout a simple city setting, over cars and across rooftops, constructed so that you can take multiple paths through the city while ending up in the same place. It concludes in a grand finale a lot more exciting than the average platformer; in fact, with a realistic atmosphere, an impressive tribute and an energetic play, this is definitely above the average platformer in every way. #19-Wet Cave by Star king viewtopic.php?f=15&t=34053&start=20#p191326 (ignore Avo's for now please :p) The only notable entry to come out of the failed Level Designer Tournament. Water, Cave You go down the pipe, and... Sometimes great things come out of failure. Well, in StarK's case, a great thing came for him out of my big stinking failure known as the Level Designer Tournament. StarK wasn't the well known lord of the designer everyone knew him as back then. He was getting there, though, and this ingenious concept level shows what talent he had in store. The premise is simple- the star is out of reach, so fill the cave with water and then grab it. How do you do that? Well, get to the end, fill it with water and come back. It's better played than said. When you play it, you can see the brick-for-brick recreation of the first room. It's immaculate, perfect. It's what makes this level, such a simple level, such a remarkable technical achievement. Replaying the level from an entirely new perspective like that, it's just brilliant, and it's thinking like that which made StarK such a prodigy. #20-The Huge Tree by King Vault Post King has amassed a following over the old Portal with a healthy set of unconventional levels. This is one of his more noted achievements. Exploration, Platformer, Tree Cautiously walking along the branches of the giant tree. We all have pipe dreams of very unusual level ideas that would be the next great thing, something never before done in levelkind. King, having been mostly disassociated with the forum during his tenure on the site, decided to do them on his own accord, but on a smaller scale that is more accessible with less grandeur. This is perhaps the picture perfect King level, taking a larger than life idea and bringing it to a humble size. The idea is something never seen properly in level designing- a giant scalable tree- created in a breezy, simple and easy to enjoy platformer. The concept is pulled off effortlessly and has few bugs, and trades blowout epic moments for a smooth atmosphere and clever, mostly seamless construction. As most of King’s levels are, it’s a fun testament to both the possibilities of the level designer and the possibility that anyone can make levels like that. #21-FUN Testing by King http://www.runouw.com/forums/viewtopic. ... ng#p188945 King's biggest Portal Level yet, reserved for the new Level Portal and one of the most attention-gaining ones in its history. Laboratory, Tutorial, Science, Puzzle, Secrets Slowly starting to see the sinister cracks within the mechanical level with every new playthrough. A pretty easy-to-spot tribute to Portal and games like it, FUN Testing places you in a Fludd-Testing Laboratory where a malevolent AI system trains you in using the FLUDDs while trying to hide the more wicked side hidden within the lab. You could either play each mission, small or large, normally, or keep a sharp eye out the secrets within to find a world within this laboratory and a way to shut it down. It's a mammoth play that starts small and ends gargantuan, with long loading times not helped by a forced restart after every tutorial, but if you have the patience, FUN Testing will turn out to be an unforgettable experience. #22-Logical Forest by Republic Part of Republic’s acclaimed 3rd Anniversary series. Glitch Showcase Walking on nothing. Republic’s levels, while somewhat messy, are notable for being the second coming of the active and gleeful use of the hottest glitches of its moment similar to Worst_master. As such, he created Logical Forest, a place where he showed all of those glitches off at once for the sake of showcasing. Unlike other levels like Glitch Castle, Republic's level is notably better because it incorporates actual gameplay into the showoff. It’s fun gameplay too, with only a couple of rough spots, and incorporates an entertaining red coin hunt through upside down ponds, rooms made of nothing and trying not to fall through bridges while showing off the newest tile glitches. This is a testament to the style of Republic- he’s out and proud as far as the occasionally controversial world of glitching goes and he isn’t afraid to experiment with it. #23-Edge of the Mush-Room by LordFalcon This was a wild card level selected by MoD himself, which had never been reviewed but was up on Youtube already, where it received some attention. Space, Machine The little successes of getting past a particularly tough part without moving the start point. Needless to say, these were rare but sweet moments for me. While it's unfortunately incomplete, the work that LordFalcon had accomplished in one of his few levels were quite visionary to me. The design was incredibly unique and the platforming was the best kind of difficult there is- very hard but not unfairly so, making you think and time yourself perfectly so that you get it. He refers to this as a Kaizo-style level, and while that may be stretching it, this is definitely for the hardcore players but tantalizing enough for the less experienced to give it a try. It's certainly not for the faint of heart, though, but worth a play either way. #24-S Dimension by sm63creator Vault Post Being the runner up in the 12th LDC (Alternate Dimension) Space, Alternate Dimension A clever plot twist towards the end of the level. Largely overshadowed by Star king's winning entry, the runner up still has a lot going for it. It follows the same idea as Timewarper, placing you in five very well executed mini-levels to retrieve red coins and bring them back for a shine sprite, but with a much more original ending and final challenge. The gameplay, simple platformer type with a nice puzzle thrown in, is enjoyable and light, and the story, while not overbearing, is still a nice touch (even if it does follow a taboo of god-like self inserts rarely appreciated) and overall is a very nice play certainly not to be discounted. #25-PlatformAWESOME by Mr_SaxMan It follows Freezeflame Galaxy as being one of the more contested disqualifications in LDC history, being DQ'd in the 14th (Pure Platformer) due to massive loading problems, but still being a viable WITBLO entry nonetheless. Platformer, multiple tilesets Surfacing from A Group of Clouds While it still heavily suffers from the loading problems aforementioned, it's a fine level nonetheless, with a grandeur to it that is surprising considering the 14th LDC's restrictions. It mixes in traditional platformer with a large, open feel and interesting nontraditional ideas and gameplay. It's hard to access, but worth a play if you can, because there is no level like a SaxMan level. Best Levels Hub|NextPage=Best Levels of 2012}} Category:SM63 Category:LD Category:Forum Category:Opinion